


Du sarcasme ?!

by Garance



Series: Accountantshot [2]
Category: The Accountant (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Cela faisait deux mois qu'il était parti, il lui avait dit un mois maximum...





	Du sarcasme ?!

**Author's Note:**

> Sûrement le dernier one shot que j'écris sur ce film, ces temps ci, j'arrive pas à écrire...  
> Il va y avoir un Accountant 2 après, du coup peut-être que je réécrirais sur ce fandom.

Du sarcasme ?!

 

PDV Dana 

 

Christian, où es-tu ? Je t'avais pourtant supplié de ne plus continuer tes comptes avec ces gens peu fréquentables, alors pourquoi tu ne reviens pas ? Ça fait deux mois maintenant, tu m'avais dit un mois grand maximum... 

 

Tous les jours, j'ai l'espoir que tu reviennes, d'entendre ta voix, rauque, que pour la première fois tu m'embrasses, que je puisse toucher tes doux cheveux, que l'on puisse s'aimer... 

 

Mais je suis trop optimiste, je ne sais pas si tu connais toutes ces sensations, émotions... 

 

-Quelques heures plus tard-

 

*La porte s'ouvre*

 

''Tiens, qui ça peut être ?'' murmurai-je 

''Dana.'' entendis-je 

''Chri... Christian...'' bégayai-je avant de sauter dans ses bras 

''Gh...'' souffla-t-il

''Tu es blessé ?!'' m'écriai-je 

''J'ai pris une balle, c'est en train de cicatricer.''

''Tu sais à quel point je me suis inquiétée, abruti.'' avouai-je 

''Je ne connais pas cette émotion.'' dit-il 

''Oh, tais-toi et embrasse moi.'' soufflai-je à son oreille 

''Je ne pense que ce soit...'' commença-t-il 

 

Je le stoppai en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes, il prit quelques secondes pour y répondre, je passais ma main sous son T-shirt et cherchait l'endroit de la cicatrice causée par la balle, en y touchant, Christian grogna légèrement entre nos deux bouches. Ça devait vraiment faire mal pour qu'il réagisse. 

 

Je retirai mes lèvres avant de lui ordonner d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé, pour que je puisse m'occuper de sa blessure, pas sûre qu'un homme sache totalement soigner ses blessures. Je sortis une trousse de soin du placard de la cuisine, pourquoi elle se trouvait là, aucune idée. 

 

Il gémit légèrement quand je lui appliquai de la crème sur sa blessure, avant de poser une gaze couverte d'antiséptique, ce qui le fit trembler. 

 

''Bébé.'' murmurai-je 

''N'importe qui aurait cette réaction.'' répondit-il, c'était nouveau ce type de réponse 

''Depuis tout à l'heure, j'ai l'impression que tu fais des efforts pour être plus 'humain', est-ce que je me trompe ?'' lui demandai-je 

''Braxton m'a appris.''

''C'est ton frère ? Il faudrait qu'il passe manger un jour.'' 

''Il te mangerait tout.''

''Dit celui qui se fait toujours le même repas.'' plaisantai-je 

''Dit celle qui mange toujours une salade.''

''Du sarcasme ? Ça faisait longtemps !''

''Retour dans le monde des hommes.''

''Je t'aime.''

''Moi aussi.'' 

 

Fin


End file.
